


One last cup of tea

by Skylikesspace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Love, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylikesspace/pseuds/Skylikesspace
Summary: This story cotians spoilers of attack on titan season for and the manga. Read at own risk.........Before Yelena gets on the boat to go to Paradise island, to hopefully meet Eren and the scouts so that she can work out her plan on bringing the godlike brothers together she wants to see someone first. Someone who she has seen around Zeke a lot, a person she had a personal interest in. So that she could do something very imoprant before she goes off to the island.And that woman? Her name is Pieck FInger.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Yelena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	One last cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is your second warning for spoilers!!! If you dont know Yelena her offical plan yet dont read this you wont like it.

Yelena knew she could die somewhere soon, If her plan didn't work out like she planned too. she would die, like any soldier that joins the Marley army she would die in vain. She didn't want to die in vain, she had a plan to make sure that the Eldian race would stop to exist. She needed to meet Eren and bring him and Zeke togher, so they could call upon the power of the founding titan. It sounded much simpler than it was which made Yelena a bit anxious about the plan. But she surely was also confident, as It was mostly Zeke's plan. And she knew that zeke, her savior and her god can't fail. She knew that as long as she trusts him she would be able to succeed. And when she and her comrades get on that boat tomorrow she will meet Eren. Zeke, his half brother, a man just as godlike as Zeke, she was happy and felt honoured that she would meet 2 gods in her life.

But that was tomorrow, she finished her duties of surviving in the army for today. She had the night off, most of her comrades would rest before the mission of tomorrow but Yelena decided it was a good idea to meet a friend. When she had the honour to meet and speak with Zeke there was always a young girl around. The cart titan, who also seemed close with Zeke. She was also a warrior, and Yelena had found a liking in her. As she respected Zeke just as much as her and was a Titan herself. Something Yelena deeply respected,an ability Yelana herself not being Eldian wouldn't be able to use.

To visit this woman Yelena had to go to the Internment zone as this girl was an Eldian. Yelena wasn't really supposed to be there. But as she was a respected maryen soldier no one guarding the gate bet an eye as she walked past them into the Internment zone the Internment zone was the place where the Eldians lived. They were despised by the rest of the world. But yelena had a sense of respect for them. Even if her plan was to make sure the race would stop existing, but that was for the best. For them but also for the rest of the world, it would probably bring a sense of peace.

Yelena knocked on the door, it wasn't too far from the gates of the Internment zone. Since the woman she was seeing was a warrior so she was honoured and respected. 

A small looking girl opened the door and smiled at her, “Hey Yelena, what are you doing here at this hour.” The woman in front of Yelena was wearing a band around her arm, something she always needed to have with her. “Good evening Pieck, as you might be aware i have volunteered to join the ship to the paradise island. And you know i could very much die, so i came to say hello” The small warrior in front of the blond looked a little confused as she let Yelena in her home. “That doesn't sound much like you? From what i picked up during the meetings you had with Zeke you don't agree with the maryleen army. why would you volunteer to die”. Yelena shrugged and stepped inside, “character development maybe? finally giving myself to my country?” Yelena is a bad lier Pieck knew something was up, this woman didn't just have personal growth and decided to give her life to the country she hated. Pieck knew the tall looking soldier in front of her had plans. “Whatever come in, don't make too much noise. My dad is still ill and he's sleeping.” She let the taller woman in her home and sat down on one of the chairs by her wooden table. “your dad, he is the reason you became a warrior right?” Pieck raised her eyebrows at Yelena “zeke told you?”. Yelena who now also sat down by the table nodded “yes he did, he has spoken about you more often. He deeply respects you Pieck.”

Pieck smiled a little and got up from her chair to get the khettel of water she had boiled before Yelena came in for a visit. “Do you want some tea Yelena?” The soldier nodded “of course I want some tea from you Pieck, I need to enjoy tea while I can ''Pieck got 2 cups from her shelves that were almost too high for her to reach. “The lower ranks don't get things like tea right?” she asked Yelena. The blond took the cup from pieck and held it in her hand and was silent for a moment and then spoke, “Depends really, if we have access to it we get warm meals and tea or even coffee. Which is usually the case when we go on sea the boats tend to stack up on things such as tea. But usually the tea isn't that good, it isn't strong enough and tends to be cold by the time it reaches me.” She kept explaining while pieck listened, “I haven't really been on the battlegrounds, I go to the sea most of the time. But I heard from others they do not get any tea or warm food there, so suppose I am the lucky one. And the eldians I’ve seen get treated even worse, so it's not that bad.”

Pieck smiled “no I think i am the lucky one, we always get warm food and warm drinks, well not always most of the time. But I can't always complain there are always those who are worse off.” Yelena gave her a light smile, “yes that's one way you can look at it.”

After a short silence Yelena spoke, “I don't think I will die, my life is worth more than to die in vain, I've been saved by a god before. And I think that is a sign that my life and death should be worth something.” Pieck looked at her a bit perplexed as Yelena mentioned a god, she wasn't sure who this so said god was. But she had her ideas, it probably was Zeke. “And therefore i will survive this mission and come back. Or i just have this all wrong and will die, which too is a very likely scenario.” Pieck laughed a little, “at least you are somewhat realistic, and this god is this Zeke?” 

Yelena smiled as Pieck spoke about her god, “yes, i am speaking about zeke.” Pieck knew Yelena was really fond of Zeke. But a god that was a little new to her, did that mean Yelena also saw her as a god since she too is a titan. This new found information raised a lot of questions by Pieck but she decided to not ask too much. “Ah okay that's cool, i just see him as a good friend I suppose'' She smiled a little not really sure what else to say to someone who thought her human friend was a god. 

Yelena laughed a little being fully aware that Pieck wasn't really sure what to do with this information. “Nice,” she said followed by a long and rather awkward silence between the 2 woman. 

Pieck laughed a little “I thought you were hopelessly in love with him or something, the way you were always looking at him” as Yelena listened to Pieck speaking about her and zeke she felt a little offended, but she understood where pieck was coming from. “Pieck daer I see Zeke as a god yes, as my savior and i also believe he is the one who will be able to safe this messed up world.” She paused for a moment and smirked “but to bluntly honest i am gay, if i wasnt i feel i surely would have fallen in love with zeke too. But I am not and I have no romantic feelings towards him. Like I said, all I feel for Zeke is admiration, nothing more.”

Pieck nodded and she heard the blond one come out, was it really a coming out for Yelena or was it something she was supposed to know long ago? Pieck wasn't really sure, but there was a lot she wasn't sure about when it came to Yelena she was a strange lady. 

“I too am gay, well Im Bi.” PIeck told the tall lesbian in front of her. Yelena quickly replied with a simpel “I know” as she took a sip out of her tea. the smaller one looked up “wait did zeke tell you that? he wasn't.. ah nevermind.” Yelena nodded and looked outside of the window “he told me a lot about you honestly, he saw me looking at you and just told me.” She shrugged, “he he wanted to set me up with you or something to give me some enjoyment out of life” 

Pieck looked at Yelena a little confused, “that doesn't sound like Zeke?” Yelena lauged, “yeah he didn't, that was a lie. He did tell me to come see you tough” Pieck thought for a moment, did Yelena want to set herself up with her? She didn't wanna directly say it in front of Yelena, her face since It would be a little embarrassing if she was incorrect. 

“Yeah so my idea was to have Zeke set me up with you, but he told me he didn't have time for that. So he said go do it yourself Yelena. So here i am doing it myself” She smiled confidently. “I'm getting shipped off to devil's island soon, like i got anything to lose by coming here.”

Pieck sat in silence for a moment; she didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure if she considered that smooth or not. It was very brave of Yelena though, she knew the woman was a brave soldier. But she didn't really expect her to just ask her out like this. “you know you could just have asked me out if you wanted too?

“Yes I could have but I decided not to, so what's your answer? I might die tomorrow so this is your only change.” The brave titan shifter suddenly felt a little less brave, she could fight in wars. But because of that she didnt have much time to date anyone, but fuck that she decided to say yes. “Okay Yelena, i'll date you.” Yelena turned her head around to look at her now girlfriend “oh you said yes i didn't expect you to say yes. I did not make any future plans as I kind of expected to die tomorrow.” Pieck lauged a little, “okay then.” And she bravely walked over to kiss Yelena.

**Author's Note:**

> HIii thank you for reading! I am planning on making a second part for this! it will be them spending the last hours before Yelena gets on the boat. 
> 
> so let me know if you are interested in that and if there is something you wanna see them do?
> 
> I have more works on the ship comming too!


End file.
